


Getting Knotty

by UnderwaterOphelia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: KOGKAG. Mostly lemon. "Tonight was the night she was going to lose her virginity." It's a oneshot... for now.





	Getting Knotty

Kagome Higurashi had a secret. Well, she had a lot of secrets, but this one was probably the hardest one to keep. Tonight was the night she was going to lose her virginity.

It was a night like any other night, except for the fact that she saw Kikyo's soul collectors in the distance. Inuyasha jumped off into the forest, and most people would think she was sad about that. She played her part, the morose and bitter woman act getting pretty old when this happened at least once a week. But internally, she was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

After saying to the group that she would be going for a walk, Kagome fake stomped her way through the forest, but made a sharp turn once she reached the treeline. Flaring her aura, she knew Kouga would be waiting for her somewhere in the distance. She loved that he always made sure to keep out of Inuyasha's sniffing range so that Kagome wouldn't get questioned. It made her life a lot easier.

Thinking back to the first time that Kouga came for her, she smiled fondly as she walked. She had been sulking in the middle of a dark forest after spying on Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. He'd been so worried about her safety that he'd kept her company all night, talking about everything and nothing all at once. There in the soft moonlight, he was so beautiful.

It was that night that she realized Inuyasha wasn't an option for her. Not really. He'd always choose Kikyo, and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life competing for someone's love. So as she looked into Kouga's eyes that night, she promised herself that she'd give him a chance. And when Kikyo came back the next week, there Kouga was again, waiting for her with open arms.

Ever since then, they'd made it a game. As Inuyasha would sneak off to be with Kikyo, Kagome would sneak off to be with Kouga. Up until this point it had been mostly chaste. They'd held hands or cuddled, and he'd stolen a kiss here and there, but nothing too serious yet. And Kagome wanted to change that.

Last week as he'd kissed her goodbye, he'd asked her if she'd become his woman for real, his mate. She'd blushed and asked for time, and told him she'd give him and answer the next time she could sneak away. And now here she was, waiting for him and feeling like she was walking on air.

He arrived in a whirlwind, quickly grabbing her backpack and scooping her up in his arms, making her heart soar. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her parted lips as he jumped, jostling her and his hand sliding higher. A blush rose high on her cheeks as she looked up at him. He had a sly smile on his face as he purposefully did it again, running his fingers along the smooth skin of her thigh.

As if on a mischievous whim, he threw her over his shoulder and she was suddenly upside down and staring at his very luscious ass. The sight sent a ribbon of desire down through her abdomen and she clenched her thighs against the feeling. Unfortunately her skirt had flown up from the winds he created as he was running, and she knew he could smell her reaction because his grip on her thighs tightened as he ran faster.

It seemed like ages before they were finally out of Inuyasha's range and came to an area free of demons. He dropped her bag and slowly set her on her feet, dragging her body along his sensually before settling an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. She loved how strong he was, how his bicep flexed when she laid her hand on it. Their lips were nearly touching, her whole body electrified.

"So, have you come to a decision love? Are you finally ready to become my mate?" His voice was low and husky, full of desire, as she stared up into his sultry baby blues. She felt like she could drown in his ocean eyes if she tried hard enough.

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded and whispered against his, "Yes, I'm ready. I want you Kouga." Her eyelashes fluttered down as she felt the weight of his lips crash into hers. One of her hands came up to untie his ponytail, push his headband off his forehead, and entangle in his hair. She felt as his hands inched down from her waist to her plump ass, squeezing gently.

Kagome decided to be brave and nip his bottom lip, gasping as he started a low growl in reaction to his assertiveness. Oh, he liked that. She could tell because he flexed his hips into hers, grinding his erection into her stomach. She couldn't help but moan and clench her thighs together at his gravelly whisper against her lips, saying "Gods Kagome, your scent is driving me wild. I can practically taste how much you want me."

She broke the kiss off and bit her bottom lip as he backed her up against the closest tree and lifted her up so her legs locked around his hips. She could tell that she was soaked through her panties as he thrust himself against her. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she softly gasped and moaned with each grind of his hips.

Unable to stand it any longer, she tried unsuccessfully to pull off his armor off. After a minute of fumbling, he let her feet down on the forest floor and she watched as he undid the ties to his chest plate and let it fall. At the sight of the broad expanse of his bare chest her breath hitched and she leaned back against the tree, weak-kneed.

She blushed as she saw his nose twitch and a knowing grin overtake his face. Kagome couldn't help the small intake of breath as he dropped his sword and moved to untie his fur wrap. She couldn't stand having him nearly naked with her still clothed, so she pulled her shirt off and dropped it.

Blushing and standing there in her lacy white bra, she watched his eyes trail across her skin as she shimmied out of her skirt, kicking it to the side and revealing matching lace panties. Time seemed to stand still for Kagome as she watched him take off his wristbands, kick off his shin guards, and lower his wrap. Kagome's eyes had never been so wide.

There Kouga stood in his fundoshi with what she could only assume was a massive erection, and all she could think about was the fact that he didn't actually have a tail! She circled him with a confused look on her face. She'd never realized it was a part of the furs he wore.

Curiosity satisfied, she came back around to see his eyebrows raised and a questioning look on his face. Blushing, she answered his implied question, saying "I'd always thought that you had a tail." His eyes softened and she heard him say, "You would have mated me even if I'd had a tail?" At her nod he brought her into his embrace for a sweet and gentle kiss.

She shivered, party out of desire but mostly from the cold. Breaking off their tender kiss, she whispered to him that her sleeping bag and blankets were in her bag. Faster than she could blink, he had her sleeping bag and blankets all set up and was shuffling her into them. She tugged him down next to her in the nest of blankets and covered them both.

Kagome was sure her face had never been so red in her entire life as she stared into his opalescent eyes. In the moonlight his face was so flawless, all sharp angled cheekbones and strong jawline. She brought up a hand to brush his loosened hair away from his face, watching as he shivered when she brushed his pointed earlobe in the process.

She felt his arm come around her waist under the blanket, and his claws softly traced along her spine before pulling her close. Noses brushing, she brought her hand to his thick bicep, trailing soft fingertips across his tan skin and appreciating the twitching steel of muscle. She felt his knee nudge in between her thighs as he caressed her hip along her panty line.

A feral grin flashed on his face as her inner muscles clenched and felt heat bloom across her face. She raked her blunt nails over his back as she felt Kouga dip his head to the crook of her neck, just barely brushing fangs over her sensitive skin before nibbling over her pulse. Kagome couldn't help the sharp exhale she released when he thrust his pelvis against hers and pushed his thigh up against her clothed sex.

Unable to stand the tension anymore, she pushed him off of her and straddled his hips. Unsnapping her bra from behind, she threw it into the growing pile of clothes next to them, bucking her hips a bit as an experiment. She sighed as he eagerly brought a hand up and thumbed over the puckered flesh of her nipple, while he busied the other hand by groping her undulating ass.

As much as Kagome loved being on top of him, clearly Kouga had other ideas when he roughly rolled them over so she was on her back. When he started trailing kisses down her body she shivered in anticipation at the smoldering look he gave her. She felt him grip her thighs and bury his nose in the soaked lace cover, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Kagome wouldn't say she was the most modest person in the world, but she nearly jumped out of her skin at the broad brush of his tongue across her covered sex. Her hands found purchase in his hair as he pulled aside the crotch of her panties and dove in, nose teasing her clit as dove into his task with single-minded determination.

She sighed and writhed her hips as her body tensed further and got closer to orgasm. She never knew it could be this intense, and so quickly too! Compared to her few and far between moments alone in the dark, this was heaven. Her thighs kept twitching and jumping with every quick stoke and soft nibble across her clit, clenching her muscles against the pressure.

She groaned out in disappointment when he lifted his head, eyes flashing red and making her shiver when he licked his lips and swiped over his fangs. When he drew up onto his knees between her legs and started pulling off her underwear, she lifted her hips and pulled her legs out of them, watching him sniff them lewdly and smirk down at her.

Kagome pushed herself up to face him, eyes trained on his waistband as she traced her fingers along the edge of his fundoshi. With a sudden tug down he was free, springing back up to rest high along his naval. He was uncircumcised and flushed a bit red in excitement, with a nest of soft hair (or was it fur?) curling around the bottom of his dick. Her eyes narrowed with desire as she took in how long and thick he was. Almost too thick...

"Kouga, are you okay?" she whispered softly, eyes trained on the thick base. Seeing him glance down and nod, confused, she added, "Why is there this bulge here? From what I've seen, that's not normally there." She tentatively touched the bulge, eyes widening as his cock twitched at the feathery brush of her fingers.

His eyes widened in comprehension and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Human men don't have knots?" At the small shake of her head he chuckled, saying "Well you're certainly in for a surprise. It's normal for wolf demons though. Hey wait how do you know what human men look like?" Blushing, she stumbled over a quick explanation of seeing pictures, before licking her lips nervously and circling her arms around his neck.

Kagome pushed down the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she felt his arms come around her body and crush her hips to his, grinding his thick length into her pelvis. She saw him grin down at her before backing her down onto the blankets and nuzzling his face into her neck. Her legs popped up and locked around his waist as he licked and sucked a sweetly sensitive patch of skin.

Impatient, she decided to reach down between them and grab his dick, rubbing the head along her dripping slit before lining it up. A quick question of "Are you ready?" was answered with a sharp nod, and he started slowly and gently pushing into her, getting about halfway before needing to pull out.

A few gentle but firm thrusts coaxed her past her discomfort and into relaxing enough to take everything but his knot. She heard a low growl rumble deep in his chest as she softly gasped and sighed with each languid thrust. She flinched with a sharp intake of breath when the pad of his thumb found her hidden pearl and started making a firm circle time to his thrusts.

It felt so, so good, but there was something missing for Kagome. Some tension, some stretch of muscle she needed. Restless hip wiggles and her blunt nails scraping his back, she pouted, trying to figure out what it was. She saw Kouga's head pop up from her neck and decided to try something.

Clearly from the look on his face, he wasn't expecting her to push him out of her tight channel and onto his knees. Rolling over onto her belly sensually, she pushed her ass up and looked over her shoulder at him on hands and knees. His soft whisper of "fuck" barely reached her ears before he slammed into her from behind.

A desperate gasp left her lips with every hard thrust, and she rested on her elbows. The arch of her back deepened, and she saw his hands land on either side of hers, his whole body covering hers as he snarled in her ear. Biting her bottom lip, she brought her right hand down to where they were joined and started rubbing her clit in time to her thrusts, feeling the thick base of his knot slowly penetrating deeper and nudging it's way in.

Kouga nipped at her pulse and she could tell he was just as close to the edge as she was. Encouraging him to pump faster with her moans, inner muscles quivering, she felt him turn her neck to the side and fingers and claws threatened to choke. She flew over the edge right as he bit down over her pulse, sealing their mating and binding their souls together.

One last deep thrust had her eyes flying open as he knotted, locking them together and howling out his pleasure. She groaned as she felt it swelling in her, pulsing out his seed as he continued orgasming inside her clenching muscles. They both collapsed, stuck together, and she felt Kouga roll them into a spooning position with their legs tangled.

After a minute trying to catch her breath, she craned her neck to look at him. "So, how long does this normally last?" He kissed the top of her head and replied a simple, "I don't really know. Wolf youkai don't knot until we mate, since it's all about breeding. So this is kinda new to me too." At her small sleepy nod, he added, "Get some sleep if you can. I'll keep us safe or wake you if there's trouble."

But before he even finished the talking she was out. His dick pulsed out another shot and he groaned. Every time she twitched or he moved, he was wracked with another little orgasm, his dick ejected another stream. He couldn't wait to untie and mate her all over again.

He hoped their pup would have her smile.


End file.
